Moneybags United ep3
by ShaneLong9
Summary: Find out if you want to know what happened Robbie Keane and Moneybags United


Moneybags United ep.3

Moneybags United are just one win away from reaching the Championship Play-offs.

**Interviewer:** How do you feel that you are one win away until your team reaches the Play-offs.

**Neymar The Fifth: **I feel great that my team beat Derby three games left in the season I think that we can we the Play-offs. We are going to Ireland to play a friendly match against Shamrock Rovers tomorrow.

**Interviewer: **Ok. Will you put out a strong team or a weak team against Shamrock Rovers tomorrow.

**Neymar The Fifth:** Probably a weak team. Now I have to go talk to my team now so good-bye.

**Interviewer:** But we only started the interview.

**Neymar The Fifth: **GO WAY YOU WEIRD INTERVIEWER! GET SOME SECURITY IN HERE NOW!

Moneybags united leave England and arrive in Ireland.

Its half-time in the Shamrock Rovers vs Moneybags United match. Shamrock Rovers lead 3-1 at half-time.

**Neymar The Fifth: **Lads, c`mon what`s gone wrong? I put out our strongest team and now we`re 3-1 down.

The second half starts

**Commentator:** Now here come Moneybags United down the left wing and its crossed GOAL! GREAT HEADER BY MAGNIFIC THE 2ND.

**Commentator:** Into the last few seconds in this match with the score 3-2 to shamrock rovers. Now here come Moneybags United yet again down the right this time. WOW GREAT SKILL AND HES BROUGHT DOWN AND IT'S A PENALTY TO UNITED. Noel Doyle steps up and SCORES! THE SCORE IS 3-3.

**Commentator:** And there go`s the full-time whistle.

Moneybags United leave Ireland and go back to England for their match against the championship leaders Southampton.

The day before their crucial match against Southampton Neymar The Fifth is talking to Prince Bin Spendin.

**Neymar The Fifth: **Prince, I don't think we can reach the play offs with are poor performance.

**Prince Bin Spendin: **Ok let me see what I can do.

Later on that dayPrince Bin Spendin has a press conference about another new signing for Moneybags United.

**Prince Bin Spendin:** Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Please give a warm welcome to Moneybags Uniteds new signing David Beckham.

**Neymar The Fifth: **WHAT DAVID BECKHAM! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!

**Prince Bin Spendin:** No. I don't think I have lost my mind. Have I.

**Neymar The fifth: **Ok. I am going home to pick out our team for our match against Southampton.

**Prince Bin Spendin:** Ok make sure to start David.

**Neymar The Fifth:** Prince. Be quite.

**Prince Bin Spendin: **Ok. I have to go home. I`m going over to America to help David move his stuff.

Its half-time in the Southampton and Moneybags United and Southampton are winning 2-1.

**Commentator:** The second half just about to start. Moneybags United take tip off and shoot and it's a GOOOOOAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLL!. Great goal from David Beckham. He loves shooting from the half way line. Now the score is 2-2.

45 minutes later.

**Commentator: **And there go`s the final whistle here at M.U park. The final score here is Moneybags United 2-2 Southampton.

Neymar The Fifth talk`s to the team after the match.

**Neymar The Fifth: **Well done lads today. It was a hard match against the leaders wasn't it.

**Team: **Ye it was really hard. And where`s the Prince?

**Neymar The Fifth: **Actually I don't know. I hope he`s not up to his usual.

Then Neymar`s phone ring`s.

**Neymar The Fifth: **It`s the prince. Hello.

**Prince Bin Spendin: **Hi Neymar I have just signed somebody from LA Galaxy.

**Neymar The Fifth: **Who is it?

**Prince Bin Spendin: **Its Robbie Keane.

**Neymar The Fifth: **Why did you buy Robbie Keane?

**Prince Bin Spendin: **Because he started crying when he found out that David signed for us so I bought him for 100 million pounds.

**Neymar The Fifth: **Why in the name of cheese crackers did you buy Robbie Keane?

**Prince Bin Spendin: **I felt like we needed a new striker.

**Neymar The Fifth: ** O My God ( he says in his head). Go home and we will announce the signing tomorrow.

**Prince Bin Spendin: **Ok Neymar see you tomorrow.


End file.
